User blog:Lee Everett/Fear The Living is over.
Well folks, Lee here. As the title says, Fear The Living is now over. At one point during Fear The Living I hadn't written anything for more than 4 months, and I was on the verge of scrapping Fear The Living, and I would have if Lee Dixon and TheInfected hadn't given me the idea to shorten the story. And so I did. Scrapped Plans for FTL Originally Fear The Living was planned to run for longer than 150 issues, with the group having to make a gruesome journey to The Fort, and many things would happen when they reached The Fort, and that was where it all would have ended. But since I hadn't felt like dragging FTL on that long, I decided to shorten it's run, and just have Plan Z take place in The Fort. If you would like to know some of the things I had planned for The Fort, then just ask me on chat. Questions If you have any questions about Fear The Living, then just ask. My Favorite characters in FTL I loved to write these characters, and I'm glad some of them will live on in Plan Z. 10. Daniel Lopez - He was a character I based off of myself, and even though he died early on, he still remains one of my favorite characters. 9. Dwight Allen - He may not have done much, only was an antognist for one arc, but I still loved writing him and his revenge against the group. It was great bringing him back just to fuck things up a bit for the last time. 8. X - He started off as kind of a Wesley clone, but when I started to reveal his backstory he became a very well developed charcter in my eyes. He originally started off as me loving X from TUFF too much, but then he became his own character, and I'm glad I included him in. 7. Rosalie - She was originally never going to be in FTL, but then I added her in last moment cause Pimp Ken needs someone amirite. Well then she developed, and she became more than I originally planned. 6. D.L. - This man was originally planned to be an antagonist, but I decided against it last moment, thinking of course that the bandit's were good enough for the time being. I don't regret making him a good guy, since he did go on till the second to last issue, and he did go out like a pimp. 5. Wolf - This motherfucker was my favorite antagonist to have written in FTL, he had no ties to anyone in the group, and he didn't care one shit about any of them. It was great writing him, and Issue 100 was his shining moment, and even I hated him a little, I enjoyed writing his death. 4. David Lopez - I originally planned to end the Lopez's with Daniel, but then I decided why the heck not, and I threw in David. I do not regret throwing David in, and it was great to write him out throughout FTL. 3. Logan Kent - He may have started off as a little kid that I wouldn't have minded off killing, but Logan grew into being like Ken's sidekick to me. Making Ken, Rose, and Logan's relationship as a family was great for me, and I can't wait to continue with Logan in Plan Z. 2. Wesley Snipe - It was great writing him as the antagonist he was at the beginning of FTL, but the best part about Wesley was writing him when he was redeeming himself. I tried to turn him from an antagonist, into one of the good characters, and hopefully I did it. 1. Ken Myers Jr. - Ken was my protagonist, and it was an amazing journey to have written his development all throughout FTL. Writing his death scene in 100 was tough, I wrote everything after it, and then I went back and wrote his death, because I couldn't handle letting the first character I ever made go. Plan Z Plan Z will start off about 28 years after Fear The Living, so about 30 years into the apocalypse. It will feature the survivors of Fear The Living, and it will follow Logan as he travels around the world in an attempt to save his safe zone, and many others around the world. I'll open auditions to Plan Z this week, but Plan Z won't start till Meet The Snipes begins so yeah, you got time. ---- Well this is it, thank you all for taking your time to read FTL. Category:Blog posts Category:Fear The Living